Jessica, You're Crazy
by booksandmusic19
Summary: What if Jessica found out the truth about the Cullens? After Breaking Dawn, the Cullens are still in Forks. Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea I had. Thoughts (like when Bella is communicating with Edward) are in italics. I hope everyone likes it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marvelous works of Stephenie Meyer. **

It was two weeks after our encounter with the Volturi, and we all were relaxed. After all, Alice had said they wouldn't be back for a while. So we maintained our daily lifestyle. We even continued living in Forks. I wasn't quite ready to stop seeing Charlie, and Carlisle wanted to finish the summer at the hospital. Edward and I took advantage of this with Renesmee. We took her to our meadow and even showed her Forks High School. When she saw the school, she pressed her hand to my cheek – she still preferred that to talking – and pictured herself walking down the halls.

One day, I was at the Thriftway because we had run out of food – yet again. Having Jacob's pack at the house was nice, but they went through pounds of food a day. I had Renesmee with me, and she was picking out the things she thought "her" Jacob would like. "Oh my gosh, Bella? Is that you? You look soo different." I turned and saw Jessica Stanley staring at me with an odd look on her face. "Yeah, I guess it is," I stammered. If I were still human, I'd be tomato red.

"What happened to you?" Jessica asked. "You look like one of the Cullens now." Little did she know I _was_ one of the Cullens, not only by marriage. "Yeah, I guess since now I'm officially Alice's sister-in-law, she felt that I deserved a makeover," I said, hoping it was a plausible answer. She seemed happy with my answer, and turned to go, but she saw Renesmee in the cart. "Aww, who's this?" Jess inquired. I gave a look to Renesmee, warning her not to talk. "That's Edward's niece," I answered. "We adopted her because his brother died in a car accident." "Ohhh, that's so sweet! But she looks like you, too." Her look became more searching. I mumbled something like, "Not really; her mom had brown eyes too. Listen, I gotta go." I rushed towards the checkout as fast as was humanly possible. Jessica followed me out to the parking lot, and her eyes popped when she saw my car. "Is that – " "Yeah, it's a Ferrari," I said, and got in the car and sped off. Don't ask me why, but I felt like the more time I spent with Jessica, the more vulnerable our secret was.

I raced home, the speedometer never dropping below 90 miles per hour. If my senses hadn't been as good, we probably would have crashed ten times. When I got back to the house, I let out a sigh of relief. There was no way Jessica would have followed me. "Mommy," Renesmee said, "Did you know that girl?" "Yes, Renesmee, she was one of my classmates." I took her hand and walked inside. I opened my shield to Edward. _Jessica was at the store,_ I said. He raised his eyebrows. _She just noticed the similarity between Nessie and me; I got home as fast as I could. _"I wouldn't worry about it, love," he said. She would never guess."

The next day, we all went about our usual business. No one seemed too worried that Jessica would find out what we were. I still hadn't learned to fight, and I wanted to know how in case the Volturi showed up again. Emmett and I were wrestling in the yard. Rosalie and Alice were dressing Renesmee and taking pictures. They even had a little runway set up. Edward and Jasper were playing chess; even though Edward could read his mind, Jasper was winning.

I heard a car drive up. "Wait – Emmett –" "Come on, Bella, are you scared? You're the one who wanted to learn how to fight." He grabbed my arm and pinned me to the ground, his teeth an inch from my neck. I kicked him and got up. "Bella, what the heck are you doing?" a very familiar voice asked. I gasped and ran inside quicker than a normal human. Inside, the atmosphere had changed. Everyone was tense. "She knows," Edward hissed. "So?" Alice said. "All we have to do is convince her she's a raving lunatic." "She already is one," I muttered, but I sat down on Edward's lap. He pulled me to the side and whispered at vampire speed, "Open up your shield." I did, and let him see how nervous I was. "Come on, Nessie," Rosalie said. "Let's go upstairs."

The door opened, and Jessica Stanley walked in. "You know, it was only a matter of time before anyone found out," she said, her voice trembling. "Found out what?" Jasper asked. "Oh, you know very well what I mean," she snapped. "No, we don't," Emmett said, now right by her side. Jessica flinched. "Fine, if you want to pretend you have no clue what I'm talking about, I'll tell you. I think you guys are vampires. You sure are weird ones, but it's the only explanation. And now you've turned Bella into one, too. And Renesmee, is your real, biological daughter. I have no clue how because it's impossible for you to have a kid, Bella, when you weren't pregnant when you got married and it has NOT been nine months." "Jessica, you're crazy. Vampires don't exist. And besides, we don't have fangs or any coffins around," Alice pointed out.

Jessica looked around. I could tell she was disappointed that there was no hard evidence. But then she walked over to the pantry, Emmett following her. She flung open the doors and said, "There's my evidence. Why else would you have blood bags in your food pantry?" She had opened the doors to Renesmee's blood supply. "Well, you see," Edward said, "Nessie needs blood transfusions sometimes, and it's easier to do it here than have to go to the hospital."

"Hmm…" Jessica said. "And if we were vampires," I said, "Don't you think we would have killed you the second you said you knew what we were? Even if we are vampires, and even if you told everyone else, they wouldn't believe you." Alice added, "They would trust a surgeon over you, don't you think?" Jessica seemed to think about that, and then said, "Fine. But there's something different about you; that much I know. And if I find out what it is –" "You won't," Emmett said, looking menacing. Jessica gulped, then ran out the door.

The tension in the room dissolved, and we started laughing. "She never even guessed we were bluffing," Edward said. Renesmee came down the stairs and put her hand against my cheek. She was glad that the mean girl had gone. Now she could play. I smiled and leaned back against Edward. I had nothing to worry about.

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! If I get enough reviews/hits, I might do the story from Jessica's POV)**


	2. Jessica POV

**This is the story from Jessica's point of view. Thank you for all the reviews! **

**I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Jessica POV

I couldn't believe my luck. I was stuck with Mike while Bella not only dated, but dated, broke up with, dated, and _married_ the gorgeous Edward Cullen. It was supposed to have been me saying, "I do" to Edward, not Bella who said it. And even if I wasn't marrying him, I should have at least been a bridesmaid or something. After all, I was one of her first friends when she came to Forks. But no! she had to pick Alice and Rosalie.

Anyway, Mike had invited Lauren, Tyler, Eric, and me to his house to watch some horror movies. I thought, "Why not? It's better than sitting around doing nothing." So I was off at the Thriftway, picking up chips and candy, when I saw a familiar face. "Oh my gosh, Bella? Is that you? You look soo different." She did look different; she wasn't blushing, her eyes weren't as deeply brown (they were lighter) and if it was possible, she was even paler. Bella seemed surprised. "Yeah, I guess it is," she stammered. Where was her blush? She seemed almost upset that I'd seen her. Maybe things between her and Edward weren't so great!

"What happened to you? You look like one of the Cullens now," I said. "Yeah, I guess since now I'm officially Alice's sister-in-law, she felt that I deserved a makeover," Bella said. What had happened to her? She never liked going shopping or getting makeovers, and now she was all Extreme Makeover: Bella Edition. I turned to go, but I saw a little girl, who looked like she was two, in the cart. She looked like Edward, with his hair and pale skin, but there was something about her that bothered me. "Aww," I said, "Who's this?" Bella looked at the girl, "That's Edward's niece. We adopted her because his brother died in a car accident." That was it! The little girl's eyes were Bella's eyes. "Ohhh, that's so sweet!" Way too sweet. I was about to throw up. "But she looks like you, too." Bella seemed caught in the act. She mumbled something I couldn't catch, and then rushed through the checkout and out to a – Wow. "Is that –" "Yeah, it's a Ferrari," she interrupted me and sped off.

I walked back inside, my head spinning. I bought the chips and candy, but I was thinking. So was the little girl – I had heard Bella call her Renesmee – Bella and Edward's daughter? Impossible. She looked about two, and Bella wasn't even pregnant during the wedding. I knew something was up, though. I wasn't sure what, but I was going to find out if it killed me. When I got to Mike's, they had all started the movie but cheered when I walked in with the snacks.

We watched a corny horror movie, and when it was done, Tyler put in Dracula. Everyone groaned, but I had had a thought. Dracula was really pale, and he couldn't go in the sunlight. The Cullens never came to school when it was sunny, and they were extremely white as well. I had had Edward as a lab partner for a week, and his hands always seemed freezing. But none of the Cullens had fangs, and they came out during the day.

I was thinking the whole time the movie was playing, and I didn't even realize when it was done. "Jessica? Helloo? You there?" Lauren was waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh, sorry. I must have zoned out," I said. "Yeah, you did. You missed the whole movie," Tyler said. I got up and made a lame excuse about being tired and going home. I got in my car and drove off. I decided I would just search online to see if I could find any information. When I got home, I turned on my laptop and powered up Google. I typed in _vampire_. Lots of search results popped up, but one caught my eye. It wasn't specifically about vampires, but rather about myths in the Northwestern region of the US. One was an account of a giant wolf sighting near the Quileute reservation. That was right by Forks, I thought, and clicked on the link to a page about Quileute history.

According to the website, the tribe was descended from wolves, and their enemy was a vampire. There. That was the link I was looking for. I searched some more until I found a page that had various cultures' views of vampires. The more information I found, the more I was sure the Cullens were vampires. How could they do this? How could they live with humans and then drink their blood? And then Bella was changed when she married Edward. That was so wrong. They were making their own vampire family. I still wasn't sure how the little girl fit into the equation, but I was sure they'd tell me. After all, I knew their "little" secret.

I made up my mind the next morning to go to the Cullens and tell them what I knew. Edward would be so surprised and shocked I'd found out the truth. I told my mom I'd be at Mike's (she thought I had an unhealthy obsession with Edward Cullen). I got in my car and drove through the woods to the big white house. As I drove, I got even more nervous. Come on, Jessica, I told myself. You're being really stupid. If they are vampires, they'd kill you the second you told them you knew. But the other half of me told me I had a right to know. I didn't know how I would tell them, but I imagined myself going up to Edward and just blurting it out.

I pulled into their driveway and saw the weirdest thing on their front lawn. It looked like Bella and Emmett were wrestling. What? I thought Bella was clumsy, but she seemed pretty good. She was no match for Emmett though. He grabbed her and pinned her to the ground, his open mouth at her neck, as if he was about to bite her. This was getting really weird. "Bella, what the heck are you doing?" I demanded. She gasped and ran inside really quickly. And by quickly, I mean super fast. Emmett was about to follow her, when I shoved past him and walked through the door. "You know, it was only a matter of time before someone found out," I said, trying to sound tough. Bella was already in Edward's lap, and the little girl and Rosalie were nowhere in sight.

"Found out what?" Jasper said. "Oh, you know very well what I mean," I said. Weren't they just going to own up to it? "No, we don't," Emmett insisted, surprising me. He'd followed me so quietly, I hadn't heard him. "Fine, if you want to pretend you have no clue what I'm talking about, I'll tell you. I think you guys are vampires. You sure are weird ones, but it's the only explanation. And now you've turned Bella into one, too. And Renesmee is your real, biological daughter. I have no clue how because it's impossible for you to have a kid, Bella, when you weren't pregnant when you got married and it has NOT been nine months." There, I had said it. They could suck my blood or whatever vampires do. "Jessica, you're crazy," Alice said. "Vampires don't exist. And besides, we don't have any fangs or coffins around."

Man, there was no hard evidence. I was hoping there'd be something. Then I had a thought. If they drank blood, wouldn't they have a blood supply? I walked over to the pantry and flung open the doors. I tried not to look too smug, but there they were. Blood bags, just like you'd see them in a hospital. "There's my evidence. Why else would you have blood bags in your food pantry?" Try to find your way out of that one, Alice. "Well, you see, Nessie needs blood transfusions sometimes, and it's easier to do it here than have to go to the hospital," Edward said.

I guess he had a point. Their daughter _did_ look pretty pale for a little kid. "And if we were vampires," Bella said, "Don't you think we would have killed you the second you said you knew what we were? Even if we are vampires, and even if you told everyone else, they wouldn't believe you." She was right. No one would believe me. I'd end up in a rubber room. "They would trust a surgeon over you, don't you think?" Alice pointed out. They would. Everyone loved perfect Dr. Cullen. "Fine," I said, "but there's something different about you; that much I know. And if I find out what it is –" "You won't," Emmett interrupted my 'but you'll regret it', looking really scary. I took one look around and ran out the door.

As I put my key in the ignition, I thought I heard laughing. I guess I really was wrong. They must have thought I was so stupid. And I had just completely embarrassed myself in front of Edward Cullen. I mean, they wouldn't have been laughing if I _had_ found out the truth. Would they?


	3. Chapter 3

Some people asked me to continue this story, so here's the next chapter. I originally intended it to be a two-shot but thought I might make it a little longer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters. I WISH I did, but I don't. **

Jessica's POV

I slammed the door as I got out of my car. I couldn't believe that the Cullens had made me look so stupid! As far as I knew, they weren't human. I mean, what human has such pale skin? Or cold flesh or such inhumanly good looks or even the fact that all of them had the same eyes even though they weren't related? I mean, it just wasn't normal. I walked into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" I said. No one answered. I remembered she was at Angela's house, helping Mrs. Weber with something. Perfect. I could be alone with my thoughts. I grabbed a glass of water and walked upstairs to my room. Once I stepped through my door, I immediately calmed down. I shut my door and locked it – I didn't need any interruptions.

I _knew_ the Cullens were inhuman; the only question was, what were they? They had knocked down my original theory, and I realized I had to do some research. I dragged myself off the bed and plopped down on the floor with my laptop. "What to search for…" I mused. As I was thinking, a breeze came through the window and all of my neatly stacked papers blew across the room. "Oh, come _on_!" I yelled, and got up to pick up the mess.

When I bent down to pick up the last paper, I realized it was a newspaper article of our graduating class. There was perfect Edward Cullen and his sister, weird Alice, standing right in the front. All of a sudden, an idea came into my head. "That's it," I thought. I picked up my laptop and typed _Cullens _in the search bar. It took me a long time to sort out the bad sites. Finally, I reached a copy of a newspaper article. The headline read, "Dr. Cullen replaces head surgeon at Chicago Medical Center." Beneath it there was a long story about Dr. Cullen and his medical expertise. But there was one thing I was looking for – a picture. And right next to the headline, there was a tiny black-and white print of a man's face. I enlarged the picture, and sure enough, it was Edward's father, Carlisle Cullen. The newspaper date was over 20 years ago, and yet his face looked just like it did now.

"So are the Cullens immortal?" I asked myself, confused. "Maybe it was Dr. Cullen's father or something." Downstairs, the front door slammed and I jumped, surprised. "Jess, it's me," my mom said. "You seem overly jumpy." She came up the stairs and peeked in my room just as I hurriedly shut my laptop. "Um, nope. I'm fine," I said. "Well, your father's going to be home late, so I got Chinese," Mom said. There went my night of investigation. "Great," I said. "I'll be right down." I bookmarked the site and shut down my computer. I wasn't going anywhere. I'd have lots of time to research tomorrow.

The next morning, I woke up early – 8:30. The night before, I had realized that Angela might be a good person to talk to. After all, she was Bella's best friend (besides Alice). She would know the Cullens' secret. I ran downstairs, said good morning to my parents, and gulped down a bowl of cereal. Then, I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. "Where are you headed in such a hurry?" my dad inquired. "Angela's house," I responded. "I need to ask her a question." "Are you sure she'd be up this early?" my mom asked. "Don't worry, Mom." I rolled my eyes. "See you later!" If Angela wasn't up, I would wake her up. This was ME we were talking about. If I wanted something, I got it.

I drove up to the Webers' house and parked by the mailbox. After getting out of my car, I walked slowly up the front steps and rang the doorbell. I heard the lock slide back and saw the door open a crack. "If you're selling fertilizer, we've already said no," Angela said blearily. "No, Angela. It's me, Jessica." "Oh, sorry. We've got these annoying door-to-door salesmen that don't go away," she said. "It's a good thing I heard you. Everyone else is sleeping." "Oh, oops," I said, not really meaning it. "So I had a question I wanted to ask you. Do you want to, like, go to the park or something?" "Sure, let me just write my mom and dad a note telling them where I am," Angela replied.

It was a quiet walk to the park. I think Angela could tell I wanted to ask a million questions, but she just wasn't talking. Finally I said, "Hey Angela? You know how Bella married Edward? They've got a daughter now. She's like, his niece or something." "Oh, I know! Renesmee's so cute! And really mature for her age, too." Angela said, excited. "Wait. You've been over to the Cullens' since the wedding?" I choked out. They alienate everyone else, but Angela is still welcome? Maybe she knew more than I thought she did.

"Yeah, only once, though. They invited me over for this afternoon. Something about a volleyball tournament or something." "Angela, have you noticed anything – strange – about the Cullens? I mean, any weird visitors or odd happenings?" I asked anxiously. "No," she said, looking at me strangely. "Jess, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered. "I went over yesterday to visit and they were acting really weird. I mean, Bella was wrestling with Emmett! How weird is that?" "Weird," Angela agreed. "But if that's what Bella wants to do, it's her life. To me, it just seems as if you're trying to get Edward Cullen again." She had hit right on the nose. I wasn't really interested in what the Cullens were. They could be werewolves for all I cared. All I wanted was to marry Edward Cullen.

**(A/N) - How was it? Please, please, please, please, please review! I LOVE reviews! Let's just try for 10, shall we? (Did you like the werewolf comment?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is. The 4****th**** and final chapter!!! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and I'm not her. **

Jessica POV

I had devised the perfect plan. I would 'show up' at the Cullens' house that night and confront them. I had printed out the tiny print of Dr. Cullen's face, and was planning on showing it to Edward and his family. They would be so shocked that they wouldn't be able to talk.

Then, Edward would say that I was right, that they were inhuman and that he was sorry he had kept it from me. He would say that it was only a test to see if I still loved him even after I knew he wasn't normal. Then, he'd leave Bella and his niece and come marry me. I was so sure this would work that I even took an extra two hours to straighten my hair, just to look beautiful for this important event.

I whiled away the day by surfing the Internet for bridal gowns until five o'clock. Then, I got in my car and drove down the one-oh-one to the Cullens' mansion. As I rounded the bend, I saw Angela's car parked in the driveway. Excellent. What was my brave encounter with Edward going to be without a witness to gossip about it?

I prepared to get out, and when I opened the door, a breeze blew past me, so quickly it was gone as quickly as it had come. I slammed the door, and as one, the group – no, _crowd­_ – in the backyard turned to stare at me. Angela was at the side, and her face was shocked. Edward and Alice were smiling slightly. And behind them were five burly, handsome guys, none of whom were wearing shirts. Man, if I hadn't already chosen Edward, I would grab one of them in a second.

"Hello, Jessica," sighed Edward. I marched up to him. "I know you're not human, Edward. Or your family." Emmett snorted, and I glared at him. He smiled back menacingly, and I could swear I heard him snarl. In the background, I saw one of the burly guys walk up to Bella and take Renesmee from her and walk inside. Emmett said, "Are you sure of your facts?" I would have to talk to Edward about him later. But he was just a brother-in-law, so I turned back to Edward.

"Yes," I said, addressing both him and Emmett. "And your reason for this accusation is?" Rosalie said coldly. "Well, before I produce the evidence, I just want to say that it in no way changes my opinion of you, Edward," I said. Best to get that out of the way. "And I have proof. A photograph, taken twenty years ago."

I dug in my purse for the print, but it wasn't there. "Jessica, are you sure you're not making this up?" said Edward. "It's in here," I insisted. Edward smiled lightly. "Well, why don't you go home and look for it, and _don't bother us again._ I love Bella," I shivered at his words. "Fine. But I'll be back in less than an hour."

"No, you won't," growled Emmett. I spun on my heel and walked huffily back to my car. I could just print out another copy from my computer. I got back in my car and sped, at least five miles over the speed limit, back home. My laptop was still on. Great. I searched for the page again, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

Just wonderful. I made a fool of myself, in front of Edward Cullen, and now I didn't even have anything to back me up. I screamed into my pillow, and then flopped back onto my bed. I lay there, comatose, for about five minutes, and then I decided there was no need for me to be upset. I could tell Lauren all about it. She'd be sympathetic.

But I vowed never to give up trying to impress Edward Cullen. I knew it was only a matter of time.

Bella POV

Emmett roared with laughter as he looked on the computer. "She can't find it anywhere," he said. "Too bad we took it down. It would have been interesting to see what would have happened if she had found it." I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!" he said.

**I just wanted to end it with a bit of humor. And I hope I got Jessica right. I always felt she was a little bit delusional. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
